In vehicles, different types of information are to be conveyed to a driver, for example navigation information, information regarding operation of the vehicle, for example of an infotainment system therefore, communication information, for example speech related to a telephone call, or driving assistance information. In most cases, the information is conveyed either as visual information (for example on displays, using gauges for example in a dashboard, using light emitting diodes or other light sources etc. or as audible information output via loudspeakers).
For example, methods and devices for outputting audible information are known from DE 10 2005 003 431 B4, DE 10 2004 048 990 A1, DE 196 529 30 A1 or U.S. Pat. No. 7,916,039.
In some of these cases, so-called beam forming is used to reproduce a sound which apparently comes from a specific direction, i.e. from a so-called virtual sound source.
In view of the increasing amount of information to be conveyed to occupants of a vehicle, in particular a driver of a vehicle, there is a continuing need for devices and methods which are able to convey information in an easy to understand manner so as to reduce distractions, for example for the driver, and make processing of the information for the respective occupant as easy as possible.